The Prankster's Apprentice
by katirubia
Summary: GW/HG. Manchmal hat selbst der größte Witzbold ein Brett vor'm Kopf. So geht es auch George, der seit Fred's Tod, niemanden mehr hat, mit dem er sich ergänzen kann. Er braucht ein bisschen Hilfe, und die einzige Person, die ihm einfällt, ist eine, die unter Garantie "Nein" sagt...
1. Chapter 1

The Prankster's Apprentice

Hallöschen,

bevor es hier losgeht noch ganz kurz:

Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das englische Original stammt von **kitcat234**, die mir natürlich die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ihre wundervolle FF zu Übersetzen. Hier habt ihr dann auch nochmal den Link:  s/8950401/1/The-Prankster-s-Apprentice

Es ist außerdem meine erste Übersetzung, deshalb seid bitte kritisch! Ich will ja schließlich besser werden!

Korrekturen sind außerdem gern gesehen, ich habe nämlich leider keinen Beta-Leser, wenn sich jetzt jemand angesprochen fühlt, der Lust und Zeit hat – Melde dich! :D

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Cati

1.

George tigerte durch den Raum. Es war zum Haare raufen...

'Wenn das denn nur möglich wäre',dachte er, denn Molly hatte sie vorhin einfach abgeschnitten.

„Deine Haare sind fast so lang wie Bills. Das sieht doch nicht mehr ordentlich aus.", hatte sie gesagt, ihn auf den Stuhl gedrückt und ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Übrig gelassen hatte sie nur diese furchtbar kurzen Stoppeln, und das Einzige, was die ganze Sache ein bisschen besser machte war, dass Bill und Charlie gleich danach an der Reihe waren.

Er fuhr mit der Hand durch die piksenden Stoppeln. Er musste unbedingt den Spruch lernen, der sein Haar wieder wachsen ließ. Er sah im Moment einfach nur scheiße aus.

Apropos scheiße – so lief es gerade auch mit seiner neuesten Erfindung. Nichts, aber auch garnichts funktionierte so, wie es sollte. Es war eine kleine Anstecknadel. Sie würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben... Sie pfiff ein Lied, flog herum oder änderte die Farbe – und all das natürlich ungewollt.

Er dachte an das Gespräch, dass er mit Lee darüber durch den Karmin geführt hatte:

„Hast du's denn schon mit einem Gefrier-Zauber versucht?", fragte Lee nachdenklich

„Nein. Ich hab nur rumgesessen und gehofft das Problem würde sich von selbst lösen. - Natürlich hab ich versucht dieses Mistding einzufrieren. Und es hat auch für eine Minute geholfen. Danach hat es angefangen zu Hüpfen und hat beinahe mein Auge erwischt."

„Mmh, okay.."

„Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich, Lee.",brummte George.

„Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Das war ein Projekt von Fred und dir, nicht meins. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr damit alles angestellt habt."

„Seit einem verfluchten Monat arbeite ich jetzt schon an dem Ding. So langsam denke ich ernsthaft darüber nach, es einfach zu verwerf..."

„Nein! Du musst das zu Ende bringen! Du weißt doch wie hibbelig Fred immer war, wenn es um die Anstecknadel ging!", unterbrach in sein Freund.

„Ach, du hast ja recht." George stöhnte gequält auf.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Es war Lee, der sie schließlich durchbrach und das Thema wechselte.

„Es ist schon anstrengend mit den beiden Läden in verschiedenen Ländern.."

„Ja nichtwahr?, pflichtete George ihm bei. „Es ist wirklich schwer, neue Sachen auszuprobieren und gleichzeitig den Laden zu schmeißen."

„Ja, hier ist auch immer viel los. Und zusätzlich fragt mich noch jeder woher ich komme, weil ich so einen seltsamen Akzent hätte. Ich sollte mir ein Schild umhängen „Ich bin aus London! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!""

George lachte kurz: „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das schlecht fürs Geschäft wäre."

„Deshalb hab ich's ja auch nicht gemacht." antwortete Lee.

„Gut gut. Ich muss dann so langsam auch mal los. Meine Beine schlafen schon ein."

„Alles klar. 'Tschuldigng nochmal, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Sag Bescheid, wenn du Fortschritte machst. Viel Glück.", verabschiedete sich Lee.

„Schon okay, danke trotzdem. Bis dann.",endete George und zog seinen Kopf aus dem Karmin.

George sah wieder zu der Anstecknadel, die jetzt vibrierte und sich anscheinend nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie lieber eine normale Anstecknadel oder doch lieber eine Nähnadel sein wollte.

Warum war er nur so schlecht in Verwandlung? Er hatte immer mit einem E bestanden, aber wirklich gut war er immer in Zaubertränken und Zauberkunst gewesen. Fred war es gewesen, der in Verwandlung Höchstleistungen erbracht hatte. Deshalb war er auch so hibbelig gewesen, wenn es um die Anstecknadel ging. Es war seine Idee gewesen, sein Baby.

Aber jetzt nachdem er.. nicht mehr da war, ging es damit einfach nicht weiter voran, und das obwohl George wirklich versuchte das Projekt zu beenden.

Genau diese blöde Anstecknadel, fing nun wieder an zu hüpfen und zu titschen. Von einer Wand zur anderen. Auf und ab. George schützte mit einer Hand seinen Kopf während er mit der Anderen den Stab schwang und versuchte das Teil mit einem Stupor zu treffen. Einmal geschafft, viel sie mit einem leiden „ting" auf den Boden. Schnell hob er sie auf, und steckte sie in eine Schreibtischschublade, die er dann mit einem Zauber verschloss. Sicher war sicher!

Er verließ den Raum, ging die Treppen hinauf in seine Wohnung, wo er sich aus dem Kühlschrank ein Butterbier nahm, es öffnete und Richtung Wohnzimmer ging. Er kickte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Nachdenklich nahm er einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Was sollte er machen? Er musste Freds Projekt beenden, auch wenn es frustrierend und ein scheinbar unlösbares Problem war. Er musste es tun, für Fred! Aber wie?

Lee war konnte ihm keine Hilfe sein. Noch schwieriger war es, seitdem Lee den Laden in Dublin leitete, und sie sich nicht mehr jeden Tag sahen.

Fred wäre stolz darauf, dass sie den Laden weiterführten und sogar expandierten.

Trotzdem vermisste George ihn jeden Tag, an manchen Tagen waren es kleine Dinge in ihrer Wohnung oder im Laden, wie beispielsweise die Tragbaren Sümpfe, die Erinnerungen an die Guten Zeiten zurückbrachten und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung und errinnerte sich daran, dass er über die Anstecknadel nachdenken wollte und Möglichkeiten wie er das Problem beheben konnte.. Und tatsächlich: Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee – Eine Idee, die verrückt war, fast schon lächerlich...

Das war wahnwitzig...

Um nicht zu sagen unmöglich...

Das würde nie-nie-nie-niemals funktionieren..

Und trotzdem...

–

Hermine Granger schlug verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht und gab ein genervtes „aaargh!" von sich. Sie nahm die Hände wieder weg, öffnete Ihre Augen. Sie war immer noch in ihrem Büro. Verdammt.

Sie besah sich das Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Es war irgendeine Beschwerde über ein magisches Wesen, dass sich angeblich falsch benommen hatte – wenn man dem Zauberer glauben schenkte... 'Bleib ruhig Hermine!', versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es half nichts! Sie fertigte eine Kopie des Wischs an – und knitterte sie zu einem Ball zusammen. Anschließend versuchte sie den Papierkorb am anderen Ende des Raumes zu treffen. Genau da gehörte das Original ihrer Meinung nach hin. Da sie das nicht durfte, landete eben eine Kopie dort. Es war ihre Art des Stressabbaus...

Ein Memo flog in den Raum und flatterte direkt vor ihr Gesicht. Sie nahm es, überflog es schnell und hatte gleich darauf das Bedürfnis ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Allerdings ließ sie es in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es ihr nicht mehr bringen würde als Kopfschmerzen, dann sein.

Sie mochte ihren Beruf nicht. „Hassen" wäre eigentlich der treffendere Begriff. Jeder hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass sie nach dem Krieg und vor Allem aufgrund ihrer Vorgeschichte mit .R , für die Abteilung Magische Kreaturen arbeiten würde. Sie selbst war davon ausgegangen, dass sie perfekt für den Job wäre.

Aber rückblickend war es eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen. Ihr Job bestand aus unglaublich viel Papierkram, eintönigen Meetings, nicht enden wollenden, dummen Beschwerden über Hauselfen und furchtbar langweiligen Kollegen.

Sie sah auf die Uhr – Zwei nach Fünf! Endlich!

–

Zuhause angekommen, tauschte sie Arbeitskleidung gegen gemütliche, kuschelige Freizeitkleidung, band ihre Haare zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammen und legte ihr neues Buch auf den Couchtisch ehe sie sich in der Küche eine große Tasse Tee zubereitete, die sie anschließend vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer trug. Endlich Entspan-

Klopf! Klopf! Klopf!

Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen und ein bisschen heißer Tee schwappte über den Tassenrand auf ihre Hand „Aaaaau", stöhnte sie, stellte die Tasse ab, und eilte dann zur Tür. Vermutlich war es nur ihre schrullige Nachbarin Mrs. Edgeworth, die manchmal vorbeikam und fragte ob Hermine einen Tee mit ihr trinken wolle. Die letzte Person, die sie erwartete, als sie die Tür öffnete war -

„George?"

„Hey Hermine, Ich...-"

„Beim Merlin! Was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert?", fragte sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh, achso... Ähm, Mum ist passiert. Sie war der Meinung, es ist zu lang. Charlie und Bill hat's auch erwischt, aber sie haben ihres schon wieder wachsen lassen. Die kennen glücklicherweise den Spruch."

„Verstehe. Das sieht wirklich fürchterlich aus. Aber das haben wir gleich! Komm rein!", sie drehte sich um. George folgte ihr in die Wohnung, und durchs Wohnzimmer in ihr Bad. Sie positionierte ihn vor dem Spiegel.

„Also, ich will, dass du „stopp" sagst, verstanden?" Hermine schwang ihren Stab und sein Haar wuchs.

„Stopp!", rief George mir einem zufriedenen Grinsen, als sein Haar endlich wieder seine normale Länge erreicht hatte. „Das ist perfekt, Hermine. Danke!"

Sie wuschelte durch seine Haare „Das sieht doch viel besser aus!"

Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Also,", begann sie „du bist bestimmt nicht nur hier, damit ich dein Haar wieder wachsen lasse, oder?"

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, nahm den mittlerweile etwas erkalteten Tee und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel.

„Eigentlich nicht... Ich bin hier weil ich dich etwas fragen will... Etwas ziemlich... verrücktes"

„Wie aufschlussreich!", entgegnete Hermine trocken. „Und was wäre das?"

George schluckte. Ihm kamen wieder alle Argumente in den Sinn, warum das hier der absolut blödeste Plan war, der ihm jemals in den Sinn gekommen war. „Ähm... Hermine... Ich hab mich gefragt... mmh... ob.. ob du vielleicht... ääähm ob du vielleicht mit mir zusammen im Laden arbeiten würdest?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie rührte sich nicht. Stille. Plötzlich prustete sie, und brach in Lachen aus.

„Du machst Witze, oder?"


	2. Chapter 2

Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das englische Original stammt von **kitcat234**, die mir natürlich die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ihre wundervolle FF zu Übersetzen. Hier habt ihr dann auch nochmal den Link:  s/8950401/1/The-Prankster-s-Apprentice

2.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie rührte sich nicht. Stille. Plötzlich prustete sie und brach in Lachen aus.

„Du machst Witze, oder?", presste sie heraus, ehe sie wieder loslachte.

„Du willst, dass ich... hihihi... ich in deinem Scherzartikelladen arbeite. - Das ist wirklich gut, George.", sagte sie, immer noch kichernd und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja. Ja genau, das will ich."

Ihr bisher amüsiertes Kichern verstummte. Hermine starrte ihn an: „Was?"

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch, und setzte sein aufrichtigstes Lächeln auf.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir arbeitest, Hermine. Komm schon, das ist eine fabelhafte Idee!"

Zu seiner Überraschung, entkam ihr ein sehr undamenhaftes Schnauben. Sie sah ihn so an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre.

„Nein, ist es nicht.", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Warum nicht?"

„Warum nicht? George, ich bitte dich! Du bist George Weasley, der größte Scherzbold, den ich kenne. Der König aller Tunichtgute. Und ich? Ich bin Hermine, die als Schulsprecherin eure Artikel immer konfisziert und euch bei eurer Mutter verpetzt hat und die immer die Regeln befolgt. Du willst ernsthaft, dass ich bei dir anfange?"

„Du sprichst von der Vergangenheit! Hermine! Du bist unglaublich klug und brillant. Ich bin brillant in dem, was ich tue. Wenn wir beide, du und ich, zusammen arbeiten, kann uns nichts mehr aufhalten!"

-„Und bist sowas von eingebildet!"

-„Ja, und obendrein noch attraktiv!", grinste er spitzbübisch. „Also, gib dir 'nen Ruck, Hermine."

-"Ich hab schon einen Job-"

-".., der langweilig und furchtbar ist. Und den du hasst."

-„Ich hasse ihn ni-"

-„Hermine!"

Warum hatte er gedacht, dass das klappen könnte? Er hatte gleich gewusst sie würde sich sträuben.

Vor ein paar Stunden noch, wäre sie die letzte gewesen, die er jemals um Hilfe bitten würde. Sie hatte Recht. Wie oft hatte sie ihre Prototypen konfisziert oder ihnen eine Predigt über erwachsenes Verhalten gehalten?

Naja – besondere Umsände erforderten besondere Maßnahmen. Beim Merlin,er war wirklich verzweifelt!

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da kam ihm eine Idee. Ehrlichkeit. Er war sich zu achtzig Prozent sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Vielleicht auch siebenundachtzig:

„Hermine,",begann er, „Ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe. Da gibt es dieses eine Projekt, an dem Fred und ich gearbeitet haben, bevor... naja du weißt schon.."

Sie nickte.

„Es war seine Idee, und er war so begeistert davon. Wir hatten gerade erst damit begonnen, als-." Er schluckte. Er hasste es über Freds Tod zu sprechen.

„Und warum brauchst du meine Hilfe?", unterbrach sie die entstandene Stille.

„Der größte Teil, erfordert wirklich großes Wissen auf dem Gebiet der komplexen Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Letzteres ist für mich kein Problem. Aber Verwandlung war immer Freds Spezialgebiet. Ich brauche jemanden, der richtig gut darin ist, um mir dabei zu helfen dieses Projekt, und alle anderen, die wir niemals fertigstellen konnten, zu beenden. Und ich weiß – du bist nicht nur gut. Du bist die Beste."

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute. Sie musste ihm einfach helfen, ansonsten würde dieses Projekt niemals fertig.

„Ich war nie einverstanden mit eurer Arbeit. Auch wenn ich nicht leugnen kann, dass dass was ihr beide geschafft habt, wirklich beeindruckend ist. Und ein Teil von mir will dir wirklich helfen, vor allem um Freds Willen... Aber ich weiß nicht, George. Das kann doch keine gute Idee sein. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ihr zwei gemacht habt. Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach blind hinein stürzen und teil eures Teams werden. Du und Lee, ihr seid-"

„Lee ist weg.", unterbrach George sie.

„Was?Wie?"

„Nein, also nicht weg im Sinne von wir hatten Streit oder sowas,",stellte George schnell klar. „Wir haben einen zweiten Laden eröffnet. In Irland. Und er leitet die Dinge dort. Also sehen wir uns nicht mehr oft, geschweige denn kommen wir dazu, zusammen an Dingen zu arbeiten."

Sie seufzte: „Kann ich darüber nachdenken?"

Verdammt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. 'Ich denk' drüber nach!" - der universelle Code für 'Eigentlich will ich nein sagen, aber ich weiß nicht wie.' Und nach einer Weile, wenn sich die Wogen erst einmal wieder geglättet haben, würde sie vermutlich ganz nebenbei 'Nein' sagen. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn auslachte und ihm vielleicht auch sagte, dass er verschwinden sollte. Aber damit- wie auch immer- es half alles nichts.

„Natürlich", antwortete er ihr und hoffte, dass sie seine Enttäuschung nicht bemerken würde.

„Ich brauch einfach ein bisschen Zeit"

„Klar, natürlich. Das ist okay.", sagte er schnell. Er stand auf. „Also dann, ich will dich nicht weiter stören bei deinem gemütlichen Abend. Melde dich einfach, alles klar?", damit ging er Richtung Eingangstür.

„George, ich-" - „Denk einfach drüber nach, ja?", verabschiedete er sich und verschwand durch die Tür, die er schnell hinter sich schloss.

Hermine hörte, wie sich seine Schritte im Treppenhaus entfernten. Sie wollte eigentlich gerade nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was gerade passiert war. Sie griff nach ihrem Tee, aber der war kalt. Was soll's – Ihre war ohnehin nicht mehr nach Teetrinken zumute. Sie versuchte sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, aber ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu George und seinem merkwürdigen Angebot.

Warum sollte er wollen, dass sie bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze arbeitete? Und zwar als Entwicklerin! Irrsinn! All die Jahre hatte er sie damit aufgezogen, dass sie zu versteift war und sich peinlich genau an jede Regel hielt. Und sie hatte ihn für unreif und nicht verantwortungsbewusst gehalten. Natürlich, war dass was er und Fred erreicht hatten bewundernswert. Aber Bewunderung und Zustimmung waren nunmal zwei verschiedene Dinge.

Sie sollte diesen Job nicht annehmen. Das war doch irrwitzig. Sie in einem Scherzartikelladen? Das war ein Scherz für sich.

Aber zurück zu ihrem Buch. Ein Krimi. Das Rätsel um einen Ermordeten Künstler. Und gleich drei seiner Familienmitglieder kamen als Mörder in Fr-

Moment mal- George hatte über Fred gesprochen.

Sie legte das Buch aus der Hand. Nach dem Krieg war George ein Wrack gewesen. Erst fast ein halbes Jahr später, hatten die Dinge angefangen sich ein bisschen zu bessern. Erst hatte er wieder angefangen, an Projekten für den Laden zu arbeiten. Nach und nach hatte er angefangen mehr zu reden, ab und an zu lachen. Die tiefen Ränder unter seinen Augen waren mit der Zeit verschwunden. Stück für Stück waren Teile vom alten George zurückgekehrt. Aber er hatte nie über Fred gesprochen. Wenn sein Name in Gesprächen viel, bleib George still oder wechselte das Thema. Und diese Tatsache erinnerte sie daran, dass egal, wie normal und vergnügt George manchmal schien, George nie wieder der Alte sein könnte.

Sie war also überrascht, dass er von sich aus Fred erwähnt hatte. Er war wichtig. Er hatte Schwäche gezeigt und gleichzeitig um Hilfe gebeten. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie sollte ihm helfen. Aber es kam ihr einfach nicht richtig vor. Im Ministerium, wusste sie was zu tun war. Aber einfach einen Job anzunehmen, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was genau sie erwarten würde. Das war wie diese furchtbaren Flugstunden oder der Wahrsagekurs zusammen – furchteinflößend und offensichtlich eine dumme Entscheidung.

Sie würde es nicht tun.

Sie konnte es nicht.

Ruhig Hermine. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Alles war in Ordnung.

Der Vorschlag, den sie zur Gesetzesänderung für die Rechte der Hauselfen eingereicht hatte, war zur Prüfung an die nächst höhere Instanz gesendet worden.

Aber ihren Bericht über die Beziehungen zwischen Kobolden und Zauberern in Frankreich hatte man regelrecht auseinandergenommen und ihr quasi die Wörter im Mund herum gedreht. Wie konnten sie es wagen!

Ruhig Hermine. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Es war nur ein schlechter Tag gewesen.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich kurz. Dann glättete sie ihre Roben und machte sich mit den Unterlagen auf den Weg ins Büro ihres Chefs um ihm von der Besprechung über Meereswesen zu erzählen, zu der er sie geschickt hatte.

Gerade als sie ihr Büro verlassen hatte, wurde sie angerempelt. Heißer Kaffee ergoss sich über sie und den Boden. Die Unterlagen wirbelten durch die Luft, ehe sie in eben jener Brühe auf dem Boden landeten. Der Mann, der sie angerempelt hatte, Dobson – glaubte Hermine zumindest – sah sie nur verdutzt an. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, und reinigte binnen Sekunden sich, den Boden und ihre Unterlagen, die sie zugleich ordnete. Dobson, oder wie auch immer er nun hieß, sah sich kurz um, nickte ihr dann zu und ging seiner Wege.

„Man könnte sich ja entschuldigen, Sie Troll", rief Hermine ihm noch nach, und beeilte sich nun zu Ihrem Chef zu kommen. Argh. Nicht einmal die Mannieren sich zu entschuldigen oder ihr bei der Beseitigung zu helfen hatte dieser Trottel.

Als sie das Büro erreicht hatte. Klopfte sie an, atmete noch einmal tief durch und zwang sich ein lächeln aufzusetzen.

Wütend stapfte sie zurück in ihr Büro. Sie konnte das nicht mehr. Immer diese Frustration.

Niemand in dieser verfluchten Abteilung konnte mit Menschen und geschweige denn mit magischen Kreaturen umgehen! Wie konnte man nur so wenig Einfühlungsvermögen besitzen?

Niemand schätze ihre Arbeit wert, niemand scherte sich um ein gutes Arbeitsklima und niemanden kümmerte sie Qualität der abgelieferten arbeiten.

Ihr Chef hatte sie und ihren Bericht, für den sie mehrere Wochen hart gearbeitet hatte, kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, und sie mit einem „Gut gemacht!", abgefertigt.

In ihrem Büro, in dem mittlerweile eine ganze Menge Papierkugeln um den Papierkorb herum lagen, angekommen, beschloß sie sich später um das Chaos hier zu kümmern.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche, fuhr mit dem Lift in die Eingangshalle und eilte zum Apperierpunkt, wo sie mit einem 'plopp' verschwand.

–

George hörte das leise klingeln der Glocke an der Vordertür des Ladens, das ihm einen neuen Kunden ankündigte.

„Einen Moment, ich bin sofort für Sie da.", rief er in die Richtung.

Er verpackte gerade Juckpulver, für ein kleines Mädchen, dass sie gekauft hatte um einen Fiesling in der Schule zu vertreiben, der sie sonst immer ärgerte. Er packte eine Extra-Dose in die Tüte als kleines Geschenk für sie, falls dieser gemeine Kerl es noch einmal wagen würde sie zu ärgern.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln bedankte das Mädchen sich und verließ den Laden.

„Wie kann ich-", begann er und sah sich nach dem neuen Kunden um und brach dann ab, als er Hermine sah. „Hermine! Wie verschafft mir die Ehre..-"

„Ich mache es!", unterbrach sie ihn schnell, „Ich werde für dich arbeiten!"


	3. Chapter 3

Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das englische Original stammt von **kitcat234**, die mir natürlich die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ihre wundervolle FF zu Übersetzen. Hier habt ihr dann auch nochmal den Link: https: s/8950401/1/The-Prankster-s-Apprentice

3.

_„__Wie kann ich-", begann er und sah sich nach dem neuen Kunden um und brach dann ab, als er Hermine sah. „Hermine! Wie verschafft mir die Ehre..-"_

_„__Ich mache es!", unterbrach sie ihn schnell, „Ich werde für dich arbeiten!"_

„Du wirst was?", George starrte sie erstaunt an.

„Ich habe entschieden, dein Angebot anzunehmen. Also werde ich für dich arbeiten."

„Moment mal – Im Ernst?" Passierte das hier gerade wirklich? Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ja, wirklich."

„Darf ich fragen, wieso du dich doch so schnell entschieden hast?"

„Naja, Probleme im Ministerium – Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag, einen wirklich schlechten. Mein Chef ist wirklich ein Idiot. Und ich dachte, George kann nicht schlimmer sein.", lachte sie.

„Mh.", machte George. Er wusste nicht genau, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Also, ist das Angebot gültig?", fragte Hermine nun.

George grinste. „Oh, es tut mir leid, aber diese Stelle haben wir leider schon besetzt. Aber ich verspreche, dass du die Erste bist, an die ich mich wende, wenn wieder – Auuuutsch!" George hielt sich den Arm da, wo Hermine ihn gerade getroffen hatte. Er lachte auf: „Natürlich gilt das Angebot noch. Und ich wäre nicht dein Chef, sondern einfach ein Arbeitskollege."

Sie sah ihn amüsiert an. „Also dann. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge im Ministerium klären, aber dann gehör' ich ganz dir."

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine George!"

Er lachte und winkte ihr zum Abschied. Er sah ihr hinterher, bis sie die Tür erreicht hatte. Kurz vorher wurde sie von außen geöffnet. Eine Gruppe kichernder Teenagermädchen betrat den Laden und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

Hermine betrat ihr Büro. Sie nahm einen Bogen Pergament von ihrem Tisch. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte sie es in eine große Box. Mit einem weiteren Wink, flogen ihre persönlichen Sachen quer durch den Raum und in die Box, verkleinerten sich wenn nötig ein bisschen. Sie setzte sich, nahm einen weiteren Bogen sowie ihre Feder und begann zu schreiben.

Sie atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus, dann klopfte sie an die Bürotür ihres Chefs.

„Ja, bitte!", vernahm sie die Stimme ihres Chefs. Sie öffnete die Tür, trat ein.

„Ah, Hermine, was kann ich für Sie tun? Sie waren doch heute früh erst bei mir. Gibt es etwas Neues bezüglich der Meereswesen?"

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. „Ich bin hier um ihren das hier zu geben." Sie reichte ihm einen sehr offiziell aussehenden Umschlag.

„Und was ist das?", fragte er, während er den Umschlag öffnete.

„Meine Kündigung.", entgegnete Hermine kühl.

Er ließ den Brief sinken und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„W-Wie bi-bitte? Sie – Sie kündigen? Wieso? Sie sind meine beste Mitarbeiterin."

„Nun, leider haben Sie dies nie zum Ausdruck gebracht. Und nun habe ich ein Angebot bekommen. Ein Angebot von jemandem, der meine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen weiß. Und ich habe es angenommen."

Ihr Chef sagte nichts. Seine Augen sprangen zwischen ihrer Unterschrift am Ende des Dokumentes, das er mittlerweile aus dem Umschlag genommen hatte und ihrem Gesicht hin und her.

„Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig. Einen schönen Tag noch, Sir.", damit wandte sie sich um und verließ schnellen Schritts das Büro.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, entkam ihr ein befreites Lachen. Das lachen endete abrupt, als sie einen älteren Angestellten bemerkte, der im Gang stehengeblieben war und sie anstarrte.

Hermine lächelte, zuckte mit den Schultern und beeilte sich, ihre Sachen zu holen und zu den Aufzügen zu kommen.

–

Als Hermine Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze wieder betrat, war George gerade dabei, ein Regal aufzufüllen.

„Hallo George!"

George sah sie an und runzelte dann die Stirn. „So nicht, nein! Geh nach Hause!"

„Wie bitte?", Hermine war verwirrt.

Er zeigte auf sie: „Geh nach Hause und zieh dich um. Arbeitsroben sind hier nicht erlaubt. Nur Freizeitkleidung!", damit packte er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie ins Hinterzimmer.

„Du kannst den Kamin hier benutzen. Sag später einfach, Wealseys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, Arbeitszimmer. Also hopphopp, und nicht bummeln! Du hast großen Tag vor dir!, lachte er und ging wieder in den Verkaufsraum.

–

George musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in laut loszulachen! Ihr verwundertes Gesicht, der Blick, das war unbezahlbar. Und sie hatte nicht viel mehr als „Hallo" sagen können! Es amüsierte ihn, dass er sie so aus der Bahn hatte werfen können.

Sie hatte ihn schließlich auch sehr überrascht, als sie nach gerade mal einem Tag in den Laden gestürmt war und sein Angebot angenommen hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass sie es überhaupt annehmen würde. Nachdem sie „Ich muss darüber nachdenken" gesagt hatte, hatte er damit gerechnet, frühestens in einer Woche von ihr zu hören. Und dann auch noch eine Zusage. Alles in allem mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte.

Im Laden war es eher ruhig und er erinnerte sich, dass er vielleicht Lee darüber informieren sollte, dass sie eine neue Kollegin hatten. Er betrat das Hinterzimmer, und erwartete fast, dass die verwunderte Hermine immer noch da stand. Aber es war leer.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch holte Stift und Pergament und schrieb:

_Lee, _

_Ich glaube ich die Lösung für unser Nadel-Problem. Aber ich glaube, dass sie dir nicht gefallen wird. Oder dass du glaubst, dass das nicht funktionieren wird. Ich habe Hermine überzeugt, bei uns zu arbeiten. _

_Ja, Hermine Granger. Genau. DIE Hermine Granger._

_Nein, ich mache keine Witze. _

_Nein, ich hab keine Drogen genommen. _

_Ja, ich denke, dass das eine gute Idee ist!_

_Warum? Weil sie die Beste in Verwandlung ist. Außerdem arbeite ich dann nicht mehr alleine. _

_Wie auch immer! Hör auf, meinen Brief mit deinen Zwischenrufen zu unterbrechen und lies bis zum Ende! _

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das gut funktionieren wird. Sie wird bald kommen und alles über unsere Produkte und den Laden lernen, bevor ich sie auf die Nadel loslasse. _

_Jaaaaahaaa, ich halte sich auf dem Laufenden. _

_Du kannst wirklich schlimm sein!_

_Hör auf zu lachen! _

_Und ja, ich wusste ganz genau, was du sagen würdest. Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit, du Faulpelz, und hör auf zu lachen! Die Iren denken noch, dass du verrückt bist! _

_George_

Er rief seine Eule Boreas zu sich, die kurz darauf, vor ihm landete. Er band ihr den Brief ans Bein. „Bring das zu Lee Jordan." Dann öffnete er ein Fenster, damit Boreas raus konnte.

Gerade als er wieder in dein Laden wollte, stolperte Hermine aus dem Kamin. Sie trug jetzt Jeans, eine helle Strickjacke und Turnschuhe. Nur ihr Haar war immer noch zu einem strengen Zopf zusammengenommen.

„Aaah, schon viel besser, oder?", begrüßte er sie.

Sie lächelte: „Auf jeden Fall viel bequemer!", sie schien ein bisschen nervös.

„Nur noch eins." sagte er, und grinste.

Mit einem Mal lösten sich all die kleinen Klämmerchen, die ihre Haare zusammengehalten hatten und ihr langen Locken fielen locker über ihre Schultern. Hermine erschrak kurz, kicherte dann, griff eine Klammer und warf die in Georges Richtung.

„Ich hab die Hermine mit den wilden Locken eingestellt, nicht den geschniegelten Ministeriumsangestellten." Er wich einer der Klammern aus, die verdächtig nah an seinen Kopf 'ran gekommen war. „Das ist aber keine gute Art, den neuen Chef zu behandeln!", lachte er.

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt du wärst nicht mein Chef!", entgegnete sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Guter Einwand! Also, als dein neuer Kollege, denke ich, dass ich dir den Laden zeigen sollte."

„Was meinst du? Ich war doch ein oft hier, ich kenne den Laden.", antwortete sie.

Er kramte in einer Schublade, und drückte ihr anschließend ein zerschlissenes, altes aber dickes Buch in die Hand.

„Was genau ist das George?", fragte Hermine und betrachtete das Buch.

„Hier, meine liebe Hermine, ist unsere komplette Produktpalette aufgeführt, mit sämtlichen Details was das Produkt bewirkt, welche Sprüche, Tränke und andere Zutaten und so weiter verwendet wurden.", sagte er feierlich. „Dieses Buch wird dir bestimmt sehr hilfreich sein!", fügte er hinzu, als er Hermines überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Wie viele Produkte sind es denn?"

„Ach nicht allzu viele. Vielleicht tausend oder so.", antwortete er vage.

Jetzt sah sie eher geschockt aus. George lachte laut los.

„Ich seh' schon, wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben. Zur Beruhigung, es sind genau 152 Produkte in diesem Buch. Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger. Ehrlich!"

Hermine öffnete das Buch und überflog eine Seite.

„Das ist fantastisch", murmelte sie und sprach damit mehr mit sich selbst als mit George.

„Also, warum hast du mir das gezeigt?", wandte sie sich dann ein bisschen lauter an ihn.

„Naja, du musst wissen, wie wir gearbeitet haben, damit du weißt, in welche Richtung unsere Arbeit gehen wird. , findest du nicht?"

„George, das klingt alles so logisch. Das hätte ich nie erwartet."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich diesen überraschten Ton gut finden soll!, grummelte er.

Hermine lächelte: „Also dann, wo kann ich mich hinsetzen?"

George streckte seine Arme aus. „Such es dir aus! Hier hinten, im Verkaufsraum. Wo auch immer du möchtest. Mach es dir bequem. Das ist jetzt dein Zuhause, nicht mehr das unbequeme, enge Ministeriumsbüro.", verkündete George.

–

Hermine wandelte durch den Laden, besah sich alles ganz genau. Sie dachte über Georges Worte nach. Hier im Laden, war alles so fröhlich und bunt. Das komplette Gegenteil zum tristen und grauen Ambiente im Ministerium.

Hier war alles hell und chaotisch. Ein Labyrinth auf Erfindungen und Scherzartikeln. Sie besah sich Produkte, die sie noch nicht kannte und erkannte in dem ganzen Chaos nach und nach ein bisschen Ordnung. Schließlich ließ sie sich auf einem alten, grünen Sessel, in einer hinteren Ecke des Ladens nieder.

Sie schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen...

_Du-scheißt-nie-mehr_

_Die Verstopfungssensation, die die ganze Nation erfasst!_

Sie seufzte, das würde ein langer, aber durchaus interessanter Tag werden!


	4. Chapter 4

Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das englische Original stammt von **kitcat234 **, die mir natürlich die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ihre wundervolle FF zu Übersetzen. Hier habt ihr dann auch nochmal den Link: s/8950401/1/The-Prankster-s-Apprentice

_

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch und über eine kleine Rückmeldung würde ich mich freuen.. :)

In diesem Sinne - here we go:

4.

George polterte gerade die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter, als er hörte, wie Hermine durch den Kamin im Hinterzimmer kam. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und lächelte vergnügt. Punkt acht Uhr - wie jeden morgen. Was auch sonst? Eine Hermine Granger war nunmal pünktlich.

Grinsend betrat er den Raum, um sie mit einem „Guten Morgen!" zu begrüßen.

„Guten Morgen George."

„Na, bereit für eine anstrengende Woche", fragte er und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie Mantel Handtasche an die Garderobe hing, ihr Namensschild am Pulli fixierte und ihn anschließend mit fragendem Blick musterte.

„Mh, ich denke schon.. Aber warum anstreng..." Sie stoppte und errötete ein bisschen. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen! Bevor er ihr antworten konnte sprach sie weiter: „ Neeein! Diese Woche ist Valentinstag! Darum haben wir Freitag so viele Liebestränke gebraut."  
>Georges Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen. Jeder wusste, dass Hermine den Valentinstag hasste.<p>

„Sag mal, kann ich diese Woche im Lager arbeiten? Ich hasse diese verrückten Mädchen mit ihrem Gekichere und Gequietsche! Wirklich! Kann ich nicht einfach Brauen, die Regale auffüllen oder an der Anstecknadel arbeiten? De-Deswegen hast du mich doch eingestellt... Ich könnte.."

„Na, na, na! Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß? Nein! Du musst alle Fassetten dieses Zauberhaften Ladens kennenlernen bevor ich dich auf unsere neuen Erfindungen loslasse!", lachte er und je weiter Hermines Mundwinkel nach unten wanderten, desto breiter wurde sein grinsen.

„Alle Fassetten? Ich habe letzte Woche doch schon viel gesehen und gelernt. Ich kenne die Produkte, weiß wo ich sie im Lager und im Laden finde und wie man sie herstellt. Warum tust du mir ausgerechnet sowas an, George?"

Prompt reagierte der Angesprochene: Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damals angetan hast, als ich nicht miterleben durfte wie du die Vögel auf Ron und seine LavLav losgelassen hast? Ich hätte sogar dafür bezahlt um das zu sehen!" Er grinste sie an. „Und das ist meine kleine Rache. Du wirst sehen, das alles ist halb so schlimm!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre George in diesem Moment mausetot umgefallen. Sie wollte gerade zu etwas ansetzen, als die Glocke an der Tür, den ersten Kunden des Tages ankündigte. George sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Es half nichts, sie würde da raus müssten. Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick auf George drehte sie sich um, öffnete sie Tür zum Laden, und begrüßte den Kunden mit einem Lächeln, dass George zwar nicht sehen, aber definitiv hören konnte:

„Guten Morgen, kann ich Ihren irgendwie behilflich sein?"

_

Noch bevor Hermine irgendjemanden sah, hörte sie Gekicher.

„Beim Merlin! Und du hihihi, willst das wirklich machen? Meinst du denn das wirkt?"

„Also Jenny hat gesagt, sie hat die damals benutzt, als sie sich in Martin verliebt hat. Und jetzt sind die schon fast ein Jahr zusammen. Es muss funktionieren!".

Während die beiden sich noch umsahen, bediente Hermine einen Jungen, der ungefähr 16 Jahre alt war. Er hatte gefallen an Georges neuester Erfindung gefunden: Valentinstagskarten! Natürlich mit einigen Überraschungen. Manche beinhalteten ziemlich unanständige Nachrichten. Andere sangen sehr schief und vor allen Dingen ununterbrochen bis zum 15. Februar. Der Junge entschied sich schließlich für eine Karte, die immer Glitzer spuckte, wenn man sie öffnete. Hermine packte sie ihm ein, kassierte und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Einen schönen Tag noch." bei ihm.

Sie hatte schon fast gehofft, dass die zwei Klatschtanten von vorhin vielleicht wieder gegangen waren, als die beiden auch schon vor ihr standen.

„Arbeiten Sie hier?", fragte da auch schon die Erste.

Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sie war versucht zu sagen: 'Nein, ich trage dieses knallpinke Namensschild als modisches Statement!'. Aber da sie befürchtete, dass die beiden ihr das tatsächlich abkauften und ihr eventuell noch einen Vortrag darüber hielten, dass das Pink überhaupt nicht mit der Farbe ihres Pullis harmonierte, sah sie davon dann doch ab.

„Ja, ich arbeite hier. Kann ich euch behilflich sein?", beantwortete sie die Frage.

„Wo sind die Liebestränke?"

Mit einem Lächeln deutete Hermine auf ein blinkendes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Wunder-Hexe".  
>Einfach die Treppen rauf, und dann immer dem Schild nach."<p>

„Funktionieren die denn auch", fragte da auch schon die Zweite.

„Natürlich.", war Hermines schnelle Antwort. Als die beiden sie immer noch fragend anblickten, fügte sie hinzu: „ Die Wirkungsdauer beträgt ungefähr 24 Stunden. Wie lange genau hängt von Größe und Gewicht des Jungen ab und der Attraktivität der Mädchens. Bitte nicht mehr als eine Ampulle pro 48 anwenden."

Die Mädchen grinsen sich an und rannten dann die Treppen rauf.

„Gern geschehen", murmelte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst.

Sie sah sich im Laden um und erkannte einen jungen Mann, der in etwa in ihrem Alter war. Er war in der letzten Woche schon mal da gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er etwas gesucht, um seiner Schwester einen Streich zu spielen. Während sie ihn durch den Laden geführt und beraten hatte, hatte er mindestens zweimal erwähnt, dass er keine Freundin hatte, und war für Hermines Geschmack ein bisschen zu nahe gekommen, als sie ihm ein paar Produkte gezeigt hatte.  
>Der Typ kam jetzt auf sie zu, stellte ein Päckchen auf die Theke und lächelte sie an.<p>

„Ah.. Sie haben sie für unsere Blitz-Box entschieden? Eine sehr gute Wahl! Das macht dann fünf Galleonen.", sagte sie.

Er zahlte, beugte sich dann über die Theke zu ihr und fragte: „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon was vor am Valentinstag?"

„Ja, das hat sie.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Hermine drehte sich um und sah George auf sich zukommen. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich heran.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, und beehren Sie uns bald wieder.", sagte er kalt.

Das Lächeln im Gesicht des Typs erstarb. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er seinen Einkauf und verließ den Laden.

„Entschuldigung , dass ich dich so überfallen hab. Wir hatten damals auch so ein Problem mit sehr aufdringlicher, männlicher Kundschaft als Verity hier gearbeitet hat. Sie hat uns immer ihre „Wachhunde genannt."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen! Dankesehr! Ich hätte jetzt echt nicht gewusst, was ich ihm noch Freundliches antworten soll.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Dafür bin ich ja da. Und so kannst du immer freundlich sein. Freundliche UND attraktive Frauen, sind schließlich immer gut fürs Geschäft!", lachte er.

Hermine errötete. George bemerkte, dass er sie immer noch im Arm hielt, schnell ließ er ihn sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück.

In diesem Moment hörte er einen Schrei.  
>„Ach du scheiße! Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Liebestränke aufzufüllen! Das sieht so aus als ob die sich um die letzte streiten!",damit griff er sich ein paar Ampullen und rannte in Richtung der beiden Furien. „LADYS! LADYS! Hier kommt Nachschub! Kein Grund sich zu streiten!"<p>

Hermine sah ihm noch kurz hinterher und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Dann bemerkte sie einen kleinen Jungen, der verzweifelt versuchte an ein Rubby-das-Hühnchen Spielzeug zu kommen, dass ungefähr einen Meter über ihm an einem Seil von der Decke hing.

„Halli-Hallo", flötete sie während sie auf ihn zuging und dich zu ihm herunterbeugte. „Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

Der Junge lächelte schüchtern und zeigte auf das Spielzeug. Hermine löste das Spielzeug vom Seil und hielt es ihm hin, woraufhin sich das schüchterne Lächeln in ein überglückliches Strahlen verwandelte.

Hermine konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr sie solche kleinen Momente liebte.

_

„Also dann. Der Moment ist gekommen!"

„George! Du überdramatisierst."  
>„Ich und überdramatisch? Niemals!"<p>

„Sagt einer der Männer, die ein Riesenfeuerwerk veranstaltet und einen ganzen Flur in einen Sumpf verwandelt haben, als sie die Schule geschmissen haben!"

„Ich bereue nichts! Das solltest du wissen!"

„Jaja, können wir jetzt zum Punkt kommen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Schon gut, du Spaßbremse." Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll, sagte aber nichts. „Fred hatte die Idee für diese Anstecknadel. Sie sollte das Aussehen der Kleidung verändern, wenn man es will. Wie ein Mertamorphagus seinen Körper ändern kann. Nur eben mit Kleidung. Das Problem ist, dass wir nie fertig geworden. Und seit Neuestem sogar irgendwie zurückgeworfen..."

„Was genau meinst du damit?, fragte Hermine.

„Naja, seit Neuestem hat es eine Art Eigenleben entwickelt... Aber sieh selbst!"

George löste den Spruch, der die Schublade verschlossen hielt und öffnete sie langsam. Hermine sah wie etwas Silbernes in rasantem Tempo aus der Schublade hinaus und quer durch den Raum flog. Mit einem Wooosh flog die Nadel knapp an ihrem Ohr vorbei.  
>Sie sah sich im Raum um, und sah eine herumstehende Flasche, die sie sich griff. Die Nadel war inzwischen an der Wand abgeprallt und rauschte nun direkt auf ihr Gesicht zu. Die holte aus und wehre das Ding mit der Flasche ab. Es prallte noch einmal an die Wand, wo George es dann zu fassen bekam, bevor es noch in durch die offene Tür in den Laden gelangen konnte.<p>

„Es sieht so aus, als hättest du ein verdammt guter Treiber sein können, wenn du nicht das fliegen so gehasst hättest.", sagte George.

Er hielt ihr die Nadel hin, sodass sie einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

Es war eine kleine, runde Nadel. Wie auf ihrem Namensschild konnte sie auf der Öffnung das Logo des Ladens erkennen. Und vor allem war sie geöffnet. Sie wollte gerade nach der Nadel greifen, als sie ein kleines, rotes Rinnsal sah, das Georges Handgelenk hinunterlief.

„Merlin! Du.."

„Ist schon gut", unterbrach George sie.

„Nichts da! Du blutest! Zeig mal her!"

Schnell schloss Hermine die Nadel und legte sie unter ein schweres Buch auf den Schreibtisch, bevor sie sich wieder zu George umdrehte. Die konnte die Nadel vibrieren hören.

Sie griff nach Georges Hand und drehte sie um und zog sie zu sich um sie zu inspizieren. Die Nadel war offen gewesen, und als George sie gefangen hatte, war sie tief in seine Hand eingedrungen.  
>George zischte vor Schmerzen.<p>

Sie reinigte die Hand und heilte sie dann schnell.  
>„Schon fertig!", sagte sie zufrieden.<p>

„Dankeschön."

Sie lächelte ihn einen Moment lang an, sie realisierte, dass sie immer noch seine Hand festhielt. Peinlich berührt ließ Hermine Georges Hand los und blickte zu Boden. George bemerkte dies und lächelte.

„Chrm, chrm.", Räusperte er sich. „Wie du sehen konntest, hab ich es einfach noch nicht hinbekommen. Ich hab ja nicht mal rausgefunden, wo das Problem ist..."

„Und hier komm ich ins Spiel richtig?"

Er nickte nur.

„In Ordnung, ich schau es mir mal an und guck was ich machen kann. Hast du Notizen gemacht, was du schon alles ausprobiert hast?"

Er ging du einem Regal und griff zielsicher nach einer von vielen Rollen Pergament.

„Das war Freds wichtigstes Projekt. Also sei gut zu ihm.", damit hielt er ihr die Rolle hin.

„Ich verspreche vorsichtig zu sein.", sagte sie und griff nach der Rolle, doch er zog sie weg.

„Du musst ES sagen!"

„Ich werde es nicht sagen!"

„Sag es!"

„Nein."

„Sag es."

„Nein"

„Sag ES!"

„Wieso denn?"

„Weil es bedeutet, dass du wirklich bereit für diese Aufgabe bist. Aber du sollstest es nicht leichtfertig sagen. Das ist eine ernste Sache. Wenn du ES sagst, dann musste du es auch meinen."

„George, ich -"

„Ist schon okay, ich verstehe, dass du das noch nicht sagen kannst.", sagte er resignierend.

Anfangs war Hermine sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, aber jetzt war sie es: Er meinte das tatsächlich ernst. Das war kein Witz mehr. Anscheinend war ihm das wirklich wichtig. Wie konnte sie ihm diesen Gefallen ausschlagen?  
>„George?" Er sah sie fragend an.<p>

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Er drückte sie kurz an sich. Dann trat er zurück und reichte ihr sie Pergamentrolle. „Wenn das so ist: Hermine Granger, Willkommen in der Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Familie!"

_

Sie hat es gesagt. Gut oder? :D


End file.
